Candy Lilly
by familythatsme
Summary: Lots are going on in Lilly's life right now. But what happens when she leaves a cupcake on a candy land board?
1. Cupcakes

Hey guys

Hey guys!

Yeah so I told you I was thinking of writing a mutli-chapter fic, and so yeah I'm going to write one now about Lilly. She takes a trip to Candy Land, so it should be interesting!

Thanks!

Lilly Truscott feels weak. She needs some..sweets. Something sugary and delicious. She feels soft cushions around her….why?

"Phew, it was just a dream," she said to herself. She had a dream about some M&M's running away from her.

She decided to go downstairs to talk to her mom.

"Mom…I can't help you clean out Dad's apartment because I have somewhere to be," Lilly told her mother.

"Where are you planning on going?" her mother asked.

"I just can't help okay?" Lilly said angrily.

She was getting pretty angry because everything was happening too fast. Her Dad was so unsuccessful because he divorced her mom, and he already got kicked out of his first apartment. Lilly's mother was being helpful by helping him move into a new trailer home. Also Lilly has been having the hugest sweet tooth ever the past couple of days. She needed some time to think, and her father's cruddy apartment was NOT the place for it.

"All right sweetie," her mother said.

Once Lilly's mom left, she took out her old candy land game. All the colorful treats painted on the game board made her hungry, and she had only ONE sweet left in the house to eat. She snuck downstairs in search of her cupcake. She went back upstairs and set it on her game board, and quickly went to the bathroom. When opened the door to her room again, she realized that she was not in her bedroom anymore. Suddenly she saw……..

Muahahaarrrr cliffanger! What's going to happen next? One can only guess…


	2. Candy people

Here's chapter two

Here's chapter two!

Suddenly Lilly looked around and found herself surrounded by a land that looked like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Whoa this is so cool!" She exclaimed, looking around. She could see all different kinds of candies and she met the entire Candy Land crew. Princess Lolly, Queen Frostine, Mr. Mint, Gramma Nutt, King Kandy, Jolly, Lord Licorice, The kids, and Gloppy the Molasses monster.

"Hey I'm Princess Lolly," Lolly said. "Have a lollipop!"

"Aww thanks!" Lilly said, gleefully licking the lollipop away.

Just then Queen Frostine welcomed her with some delicious icecream that kept her nice and cold. Fronstine's wonderland was chilly, but blue and sparkly and delightful at the same time. Mr. Mint shared some candy canes with her in his candy cane forest, Gloppy and Lilly had much fun playing around in the molasses, the kids happily skipped around Candy Land with her, King Kandy brought Lilly into his castle to share ALL his candy and talk about how he pretty much ruled Candy Land, and Gramma nut brought her in her nice, warm cottage and fed her some peanuts.

The kids were probably most friendly to Lilly, and they were the ones to tell her all about Candy Land. They preferred to explain things to her thoroughly in Gramma Nut's cozy cottage.

"Lord Licorice is out to take away the King spot from King Kandy," the young girl said.

"He wants to rule Candy Land and make us all miserable," said the little boy. "We need your help. My sister and I are trying to come up with a plan to stop him so that King Kandy can keep his spot forever, because he's a legend."

"Will you help us?" The girl asked.

Lilly thought hard for a moment. She knew she couldn't stay here, it was like she was Dorothy and she had to go see the wizard before she could leave Munchkin Land.

"I--," Lilly began as she was suddenly interrupted by a tickle moving across her neck…..she turned her head, found two long skinny hands grabbing her at the neck, and a pair of great big green eyes staring down at her.

Muahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Wait till you see what will happen next.


	3. Potions

"Lord Licorice

"Lord Licorice!" Gramma Nutt, The two kids, and Lilly exclaimed at the same time.

Gramma Nutt pulled out her cane and lifted it, looking like she was ready to attack, but Lord Licorice snatched it away from her and lifted her and took her out the door of the house.

"He's taking Gramma!" the little girl exclaimed. "What are we going to do? I love Gramma Nut, she's the only family/Grandma figure I've ever had! Besides my bro, of course.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back! Come on Lilly!" the little boy said as all three of them darted out of the house in hope of catching up to Lord Licorice, but he was already in his castle, which was all locked up by the security guards holding hard licorice instead of poles for a "weapon".

"HOW in the world are we going to get through there? The big guys are staring us down I think, guys." The little girl whined.

"Don't worry, we're going to come up with a plan to sneak in, let's save Gramma Nutt!" Lilly said enthusiastically. We're going to need some harnesses, some rope, and some type of chemicals to gather to create a potion to knock out all security guards we pass by. I'm pretty smart in school, but science wasn't my best subject. Any of you two know chemistry?"

"I do," the little boy said. "I'm number one in my class at Candy Land Elementary, and it's your lucky day because I can find ingredients lying around ANYWHERE and make ANY type of potion that we need. I'm the smartest kid in the world."

"He's not as smart as he says he is, but he's pretty talented in science. But I was too! I'm number two in our class!" the little girl argued.

"Yes but number one beats all. And everyone knows I'm better than you," the little boy said rudely. The girl pouted.

The gang exited the house and started searching for some useful ingredients for the "Police Potion" they called it.

"Why are we calling it the police potion we're not knocking out policemen they're security guards and they're on the evil side!" the little girl said.

"Well policemen, security guards, same thing. And police and potion both start with P. Even if they're evil security guards, it really doesn't matter," her brother explained.

Once they gathered nature ingredients and trash people dropped on the ground to use for the potion, they went back inside Gramma Nutt's kitchen and started brewing like witches on Halloween.

"This potion smells like feet," the girl said.

"We're brewing like witches, those potions are supposed to smell like feet," her brother told her. They continued brewing until green flames and smoke burst up for a few seconds, and the gang could tell it was complete.

"Are we really going to knock them out with this potion?" the little girl asked. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught…" Lilly started. "Let's go."


End file.
